How To Speak Like Bucko Bigbones
by biacebaolck
Summary: You are in a mysterious realm, where imaginary characters come to life, Bucko Bigbones is there to greet you and he'll show you how to speak just like him. Flames accepted and laughed at.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall though I wish I did. Brian Jacques (bless him and may he live a long life) owns Redwall.**

**Resources: Brian Jacques's 'Lord Brocktree'.**

**Authors' Note: We've tried our best to write this, so don't go telling us off. We wrote this so that people would know how to write fanfiction with Bucko Bigbones in it and so that the people could read this to understand whatever Bucko Bigbones is saying in 'Backlash's Story'. **

**If you can't find a word in here that you need (you see, we only put the ones in from the book), just e-mail biacebaolck and we'll see what we can do to help.

* * *

**

**How to Speak like Bucko Bigbones**

_**By: biacebaolck & Blackbolt52003**_

"Ah'm Bucko Bigbones, the wild March Hare from the Northern Mountains." A big-boned hare says, walking up to you. "D'ye ken that the accent hares like mahself use are hard tae write? That's why they wrote it for ye!" He gives you a bunch of papers and you read them:

* * *

**A-**

**About- _Aboot_ **

**Amidst- _'mist _**

**And- _An' _or_ n'_ **

**Another- _Anither_**

**Anything- _Anythin'_**

**Aren't- _Ain't_**

**Arrow- _Arrer_**

**Away- _Awa'_**

**A word said often after questions- _Eh_ **

**A word said often before sentences- _Ach _or_ Och_ **

**B- **

**Babies- _Bairns_**

**Beast- _Beastie_**

**Before- _Afore_**

**Big (whatever, it could be amazing or even good too, though)- _Braw_**

**Beating- _Beatin'_**

**Beautiful(I think)- _Bonny_**

**Behaving- _Behavin'_**

**Boy- _Boyo_**

**Bring-_ Brang_**

**Broke- _Breakits_**

**C- **

**Can't you-_ Can ye no_**

**Cannot- _Can'nae_**

**Captain- _Cap'n_**

**Coming- _a comin'_**

**Consuming- _Consumin'_**

**Couldn't- _Couldnae_**

**Crown- _Croon_**

**D-**

**Deserving- _Deservin'_**

**Do you- _D'ye_**

**Down- _Doon_**

**Drawing_- Drawin' _**

**E- **

**-None-**

**F- **

**Fellow- _Feller_**

**Food- _Vittles_**

**Footpaw- _Fuitpaw_**

**For- _Fer_**

**Forget- _Ferget_**

**From- _Frae_**

**G- **

**Getting- _Gettin'_**

**Girl- _Lassie_**

**Going- _Goin' _or_ Gan_**

**Good- _Guid_**

**H- **

**Heads- _Heids_**

**Hold- _Haud_**

**Home- _Hame_**

**I-**

**I- _Ah_**

**I'd- _Ah'd_**

**I'll- _Ah'll_**

**I'm- _Ah'm_**

**Into- _Intae_**

**It- _Et_**

**It's- _Tis _or _Et's_**

**It was- _'twas_**

**It will- _'twill_**

**It would- _'twould_**

**I've- _Ah've_**

**J- **

**Jogging- _Joggin'_**

**Just- _Jist_**

**K-**

**Killed- _Kill't_**

**Know- _Ken_**

**L- **

**Lad- _Laddie_**

**Lightning- _Lightnin'_**

**Little- _Wee_**

**Long- _Lang_**

**Longer- _Langer_**

**M-**

**Maybe- _Mebbe_**

**Miss- _Missie_**

**More- _Mair_**

**Mother- _Mither_**

**Moving- _Movin_**

**My- _Mah_**

**Myself- _Mahself _or _Mahsel'_**

**N-**

**Not- _Nae _or _Nought _or _No'_** **or_ No_**

**Nothing- _Naething_**

**Now- _Noo_**

**O-**

**Of- o'**

**Old- Auld**

**One- _'un _or _Wan_**

**Our- _Oor_**

**Out- _Oot_**

**Over- _O'er_**

**Own- _Ain_**

**P- **

**Prickle- _Preckle_**

**Probably- _Prob'ly_**

**Puffing- _Puffin'_**

**Q-**

**-None-**

**R-**

**Recognizing- _Rekernise_**

**Rushing- _a rushin'_**

**S- **

**Sitting- _Settin'_**

**Smart- _Canny_**

**So- _Sae_**

**Something- _Somethin'_**

**Stand- _Stan'_**

**Stripedog (in other words, another name for a badger)- _Stripedawg_**

**Sweating- _Sweatin's_**

**Swinging- _Swingin'_**

**T-**

**Them- _'em_**

**To- _Tae_**

**Tonight- _Taenight_**

**To nurse- _T'nurse_**

**Trembling- _Tremblin'_**

**U- **

**-None-**

**V-**

**Very- _Verra _or _Fair_**

**W-**

**Wearing- _Wearin'_**

**Well- _Weel_**

**Wetting- _Wettin'_**

**Which or What- _Whit_**

**Will not- _Willnae_**

**With- _Wi'_**

**With it- _Wi'it_**

**Without- _Wi'out_**

**Wouldn't- _Wouldnae _or _Widnae_**

**X- **

**-None-**

**Y- **

**Yearning- _Yearnin'_**

**Yes or Yep- _Aye_**

**You- _Ye_**

**You'd- _Ye'd_**

**You'll- _Ye'll_**

**You're- _Ye're_**

**You are- _Y'are_**

**You've- _Ye've_**

**Your- _Yer _or _Yon_**

**Yourself- _Yersel'_**

**Z-**

**-None-

* * *

**

When you look back up again, Bucko is still there, a twinkle in his eye. _Keep it._ His eyes tell you, and he disappears slowly until he's gone.

You raise an eyebrow but smile and leave the room, knowing that if you ever visited again, Bucko Bigbones would greet you, each and every time.


End file.
